


Our Drunken Epiphany

by sujuli3nne



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post Mpreg, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujuli3nne/pseuds/sujuli3nne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relatioship, a tiny baby girl, Haneul was convceived.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the people in this story, much is OOC but just the plot alone is mine. This is a work of mine that I'm currently redoing to fix all the plot holes I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. secret dream

**Author's Note:**

> i previously wrote this story and posted it on other fanfiction website and as well livejournal (i think) but due to my busy and hectic schoolwork i never bothered finishing. i suddenly felt the urge to finish this story since recently ive discovered a love for writing again (but not essays i hate essays). anyways this first chapter is a redo and many of the next chapters will be also. so if you have seen this somewhere else, then yes this work is mine and im starting all over.

* * *

 

 

Byun Baekhyun is eighteen again wandering around the empty corridors after school. He hears the remnant whispers of giggling, idle chatter, and shuffling footsteps as though the school was actually bustling with his classmates back in the day however Baekhyun glances – no one is around. The day is drifting from what can be seen through the windows. There is hesitation to continue walking but Baekhyun can’t deny the budding curiosity to go further. It is almost as if his body is conducting the movements while his mind was free to trail, desperate to search for any rational explanation about why he was in school. Instead all thoughts –all rational thoughts draw to blank when his body chooses to halt in front of an unfamiliar classroom.

Baekhyun ponders in front of the door standing – right arm extended with a quivering hand over the metal handle. The action was so easy yet something in the air felt heavily enigmatic that Baekhyun felt unusually full of danger. It alone made the hairs on his neck straighten and the temperature of his body to heighten. The mysterious hold that was controlling his body was gone and the boy could have freely made an attempt to escape. He didn’t understand why he was so afraid, just something wasn’t right and shifting his arm downward all he could think instantly was to run. Yet, in that same instant he heard something – a rustling sound from beyond the door. Someone was there. Someone other than Baekhyun and hearing that enough was to make him stir back gripping the handle finally but oh so fiercely.

  
A lanky figure sits nonchalantly on the teacher’s desk concentrating on the reading material held amidst his hands. In a matter of seconds, something triggers inside Baekhyun and forces himself to remember that single moment everything in his life changed.

He recognizes the book the lanky figure is holding, a small compilation of Joyce Carol Oates Short stories.

There was a story back in high school Baekhyun’s teacher made the class read by themselves. The class was told to read the story carefully and analyze for a written assignment and while Baekhyun was going home by himself to do just that, someone towers over him, persuading that they should just work together instead.

Baekhyun is unsure - for a lot of reasons but he willingly goes.

 _“He wagged a finger and laughed and said, **"Gonna get you, baby…"** and Connie turned away again without Eddie noticing anything.”_ Baekhyun was mesmerized as Chanyeol repeated outloud the same line, repeated the same action and he couldn’t help feeling as swept away as the girl staring directly into his classmate’s eyes.

  
His breathing suddenly picks up an uneven pace and his own palms start garnering moisture as he takes in everything around him. Baekhyun stares feeling anxious as well eager to hold on to that stoic composure of the figure displayed before him. The lanky figure – Park Chanyeol had hands slightly bigger than the boy’s own with slight scaring across the front and callous knuckles but Baekhyun knew how soft those palms could be. The taller boy wore the standard school uniform, deep navy slacks with matching jacket and collared white shirt. It was stressed back in high school by the staff to look proper: no strange wrinkles anywhere, white shirt should be tucked while the collar was pressed and precise as well no buttons should be out of place or missing. No student should ever be out of place.

But Baekhyun knew Chanyeol never cared about conforming – wrinkles across his clothes, hair ruffled up and wild while the collar of his shirt stayed unbuttoned spread apart to show off his neck and chest. Chanyeol’s whole appearance was disheveled but Baekhyun couldn’t imagine it any other way.

  
It was unclear when Baekhyun started gravitating to the teacher’s desk. Baekhyun inhaled deeply. His mind was suddenly filled with the desire to be closer and his body willingly reacted to his wish. He wanted nothing more than to touch Chanyeol but his body was forced to stop when knobby knees pushed against his frame. Slowly Baekhyun tilted his head to peer up catching slight of those dark eyes that finally give their undivided attention to him. Neither of them said anything, nothing needed to be said. Actions spoke louder than anything and the shorter male watched as the book Chanyeol was reading laid down to the side. The taller male adjusts shifting his legs apart to allow Baekhyun between him. They are close, merely inches apart and again Baekhyun’s heart is racing. He watches Chanyeol lift his hand to take hold of the other male, one behind his back caressing him as the other reaches for the soft brunette hair, swirling it in his fingers. Baekhyun braces himself bravely going in for a kiss and Chanyeol follows complying with the other’s need.

  
Everything becomes muddled after that. Baekhyun recalls a strong tingle of blood somewhere in his mouth and the sound of buttons popping off somewhere. Pants shuffle, scattered across the room and the shorter male bends back over the teacher’s desk. His body sprawls across the teacher’s desk fully naked and Baekhyun can’t help the goose bumps despite how incredibly hot he feels. Then there is a silence. The pace of his heart quickens and Baekhyun’s eyes glance from one corner to another before looking above at Chanyeol looming above him.

There are traces of art inked all over the other’s skin and Baekhyun can’t stop admiring the beautifully drawn out skull with decorative roses. But oh so suddenly, the shorter male is snapped out of his trance and gasping around the tall male’s neck pulling him closer. They kiss and bite, tug at each other’s skin surely causing some bruising but Baekhyun doesn’t care. He can’t even care because something inside is tightening, begging the other to go just a bit deeper and plunge just a bit faster. The teacher’s desk creaks and scratches as their bodies align with each rapid thrust. Just as Baekhyun had assumed, the other male is rough and unforgiving. His actions are powerful, leaving Baekhyun a mess on the teacher’s table. Baekhyun throws his head back panting for air while the other attacks his neck, frantically biting the pale skin. After feverishly marking the shorter male, the other figure grew closer, gaining space to go just a bit deeper as he hovered over, lips heavily sighing against the other’s ear.

  
**“You’re mine.”**

  
His voice is deep and penetrating in ways that both scare and excite some raw animalistic emotion in the shorter male. It rattles Baekhyun awake unexpectedly but the sheets are pooling at his feet as he rushes to the bathroom across from his room. He takes off each article of clothing with haste. Turning on the water, he ducks head first into the cascading shower, clutching his body. Slowly, his hands tour downwards to the small faded scar right underneath his navel.  
The scar still feels slightly rigid as his fingers travel further down but it disappears into smoothness when he reaches the end.

  
Baekhyun finally finds it in himself to actually breathe.

  
The chilly water feels like its crushing him from above but he welcomes it and stays inside the shower just a bit longer than usual.


	2. name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haneul's first day of school and Baekhyun's second year back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks will be included a lot in this story to understand the background and stuff. hope you guys enjoy whoever is reading.

* * *

 

 

 

A series of rambunctious footsteps scatter across the hall that cease as it gets closer to the plain white door on the right side of the hall. A tiny girl bustles through the door with a cheerful smile on her face, “Wake up, sleepyhead!” She is so caught up in her cheerful announcement that she doesn’t notice the empty room with the much less empty bed in the center. When her vision adjusts, the girl’s mind begins to wonder, “Where did he go?” she mumbles as confusion starts clouding her face. The girl moves around the room searching through the sheets and behind the window curtains with no luck.

 

She pouts, discouraged not able to find who she wants.

 

“BOO!”

 

Abruptly her eyes turn and widened as a piercing shriek came from her mouth. A tall figure grins widely as he tries to control his laughter from spilling out but to no avail. He had been hiding quietly like a mouse behind the door the minute she came into the room. She stirs away from the man who seemingly came out of nowhere, annoyance only growing deeper from the amusement previously displayed.

           

“Ihateyou! You are stupid, Lay! I’m going to tell Appa on you!” The tiny girl warned before already fleeing the room in haste to find her father. She could feel her body get increasingly warm and her eyes wanting to pool rushing for her father but stubbornly held in the tears.

 

“Haneul! Wait..” Yixing tries to reason with the girl before letting out a final chuckle unheard. He heads out straight to the kitchen where he was greeted with a hefty frown from the small kid who was clinging like a baby koala against the pants of a shorter man – Baekhyun, her father. 

 

“..Appa, Lay is being mean again!” Haneul solidly declares, staring at her father with widen eyes, a tiny lip pursed in a pout as ringlets of dark hair falling around her face. She had mastered composing her entire expression in perfect plea and Yixing almost felt his stomach drop if hadn’t been that he was the one who had taught her it. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his cousin, who only stood off at the side looking rather amused. “Haneul, you know he was only joking with you.” Scooping his daughter up in his arms, nuzzling tiny kisses on her neck causing uncontrollably giggles to pour out of her. “But, Uncle Lay does this every time! I hate it when he scares me in the morning.” She exhales in a stiff like matter glancing briefly to the cause of her irritation before focusing on the ground. Both cousins had the chance to turn at one other before Yixing wordlessly reassured Baekhyun. Dipping a knee into the ground the taller figure stood in equal footing with his niece who was trying her best to direct her attention elsewhere. A warm palm affectionately grasps a tiny cheek, “I’m sorry for always scaring you, sweetie. Don’t hate me, okay? Maybe later in the week we can go out and buy that toy you wanted” Yixing’s voice was sincere but turned playful once mentioning Haneul’s (and every other kid’s) weakness: Toys.

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips together unimpressed towards his cousin who grinned. He mind wondered reflecting over the hoarded mess of toys scattered in his daughter’s room due to Yixing’s excessive spending habit of spoiling Haneul whenever he got the chance. “Okay, enough that’s up for discussion later.” He ruffled the dark ringlets motioning her over to the table which was filled with a delectable arrangement of western looking food – fresh hot cakes, brightly colorful fruits, eggs and bacon lay on the table. “Now let’s eat – Yixing, you better eat up – I made a lot.” He hands over a plate already swelled with food before helping Haneul organize her own. Yixing rarely ate in the morning, black coffee was his usual diet but there was no use arguing and instead sat down enjoying the early morning for once.  

 

 

 

♥

 

 

It was amazing to realize that this little girl he had helped care for with Baekhyun was now six years old – between this moment and Haneul’s birth, Yixing felt life was truly fleeting by faster than expected. 

The first time Baekhyun calls, it goes to voicemail. During the second call, Yixing gets so distracted that he misses the call again. Concern starts to brim his mind just as Baekhyun calls for the third time. He is finally able to reach the phone when simultaneously his door bell rings. A phone in one ear and a hand on the door knob, Yixing is greeted with a pregnant cousin at his doorstep.

It does not occur to Yixing until Baekhyun is settled down in the living room handing him a glass full of water upon the coffee table that it has been years since either of them actually talked to one and other. They were close in childhood but between their families moving apart and school, communication was seldom between them – not even a hello exchanged since Baekhyun’s tenth birthday. There is so much to be said and asked however both stewed in silence unsure where to even start. Yixing observed everything about his younger cousin’s appearance to the swollen belly failing to hide underneath the hooding to the luggage casted to the side.

“My parents found out last night.” His voice sounds timid but it jolts Yixing out of his own thoughts.  “Kicked me out but I was planning on running away the minute I found I was even gay. Just never got around to it..” Baekhyun trails off and the older cousin nods – a gesture meaning that he cares and is willing to lend an ear. He isn’t quite prepared for the whole story but he is so eager to be back in Baekhyun’s life he pays attention until two in the morning. When Baekhyun excuses himself to rest, echoes of sobbing penetrate through the wall of Yixing’s room. He promises from that moment to never let his cousin cry again.

 

Twenty six weeks later, Yixing grasps tightly to Baekhyun’s hand. He reassures his cousin’s growing anxiety as he wipes away the tears from his eyes before a nurse cladded in blue scrubs knocks upon the door. “It is time, Mr.Byun.” The nurse states simply, eyeing at the clock then at the patient. Baekhyun shudders once more, rubbing a hand over his stomach before having the courage to look back at Yixing who gave a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll be right outside.” And with that – hands clasped so tightly his knuckles wring white as his ears filled with silence and his body with anticipation waiting for Baekhyun and the baby to be safe.

 

 

♥

 

“You will choke, don’t eat so fast.” The taller male scolds his niece in native tongue, leaning over to wipe the visible syrup stains after witnessing another big chunk of a hot cake go straight in her mouth. Haneul mutters an apology while beaming a cheeky smile just as she finishes up her breakfast. Baekhyun nods in approval at his daughter’s civility after which he indulges in the last sips of coffee and pieces of fruit.

 

“Lay, Did Appa tell you what today is?” Haneul asked, wide eye and antsy.

 

“What is today?” Yixing raised an eyebrow, more amused than curious.

 

“It’s my first day at my new school!” The tiny girl announces happily before looking off in other direction, “Heemi and Leo won’t be with me but hopefully I can make some friends.” She adds gleefully although she couldn’t mask the tinge of somberness in her voice that managed to peak.

 

“Of course, you’ll make friends.” Her father chimes in, rubbing a hand over her tiny back. “Everyone is always looking for a friend during the first day of school, Haneul. The kids will be running to play with you,” Yixing claims. She glances at him all doe-eyed and blue – he exhales a heavy sigh and motions on over to her. The taller male wraps protective arms around her, showering her with kisses on the cheek and a tickle on the sides. Haneul jumps in a giggling fit, she pleads for it all to stop and once it does she catches his smirk which causes her blues to vanish, she radiates his same enthusiasm and Baekhyun who had been watching is thankful.

 “Appa, why is it at this new school everyone has to wear uniforms?” Haneul innocently questioned, shifting out of her pajamas and into a simple short sleeved white shirt that had to be tuck underneath the waistline of her pleated skirt. The uniform included a blazer which Baekhyun was reconsidering to just pack in her bag for later. The weather was warm enough that adding a blazer could be harmful since it was the norm for Haneul’s grade to do more outside activities. “It has been a rule with lots of private schools to wear uniforms, sweetie.” Baekhyun says bending down to her height to adjust the details of her bow tie. “Before you were ever born, private schools decided long ago to have uniforms because it helped promote status equality.” Haneul pursed her lips at the new information, still flowing with more curious questions for her father to possibly answer about her school. However, she would have to save them for other time sensing her father was more concerned getting her ready for the day.

 

The public school was a much longer and more expensive ride from the apartment’s bus stop while the private elementary school was only a few blocks down from the high school which Baekhyun worked at. It was definitely more convenient since Baekhyun wouldn’t have to waste fifteen minutes heading to the public school just for a drop off then other thirty or so minutes getting to his job. Put on top of public transportation the unpredictable traffic, Baekhyun could explode from the every thought. But he knew in a way it was unfair for Haneul. She had spent her toddler years up until kindergarten with familiar faces – now she was forced to face the unknown. The guilt weighted heavily against his stomach, but Baekhyun was now grateful how obedient Haneul took the situation. He takes the gold flashy pin from her dresser, sticking it through the shirt careful that he doesn’t in any way hurt her. In big letters 하늘, is centered on the gold pin with smaller bolder English print underneath: “Haneul”

 

♥

 

Yixing remembers it clearly unlike Baekhyun who still basking in the effects of the drugs that numbed his senses from the uncomfortable labor pain.

 

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

 

“Yeah?” He mumbles with a tired voice that makes his cousin feel sorry for even starting the conversation.

 

“I just wanted to say the sky looks really pretty right now.”

 

They had been in the hospital for quite some time; it was probably at least six or a little after in the morning. The sky looked like a disarrayed canvas of pinks and oranges mixing seamlessly with the endless dark blue.

 

“Haneul” Baekhyun repeats, his mouth feels dry but he is too weak to even motion for ice chips. Yixing gaze from the window shifts, “That means sky right?” He turns around to face Baekhyun once more, who can only counter a single nod before his eyelids slouch tediously. The taller male makes a mental note as Baekhyun passes out again creating a calming lull in the room.

 

♥

 

Baekhyun can’t help his enormous smile when he pulls back just a few inches from Haneul to admire her. He could see in a few instances where they were similar like around the eyes and mouth which stood out prominently from the rest of her features. He’d next take notice her small nose, which was always a tad bit red in the spring time because she had a few allergies. Baekhyun just couldn’t wrap around his head how the years have passed. Her hair was growing out so long nowadays; he’d either had to pull it back in a low curly ponytail or take a minute to smooth the stray curly hairs away from her face pulling them behind her ears. Haneul didn’t like it that way; she always had a pressed pout across her face and complaining how she hated her ears.

 

“I don’t want them to see my ears.” Haneul confesses again like clockwork, face staring at the ground.

 

“But you look so pretty. I think your ears are very cute.” Baekhyun comments, using his hand to pull underneath her chin so she was looking at him. Her ears were slightly big in a way that even if he let her hair down, they’d still peek through the curtains of her long dark ringlets. But Baekhyun liked it better with her hair pulled back it, lessened the fuss of Haneul’s complaints. (“My hair keeps getting in my face, Appa!”) He smiles, remembering fondly to which Haneul flashes a toothy smile, rummaging tiny fingers through her hair behind her ears recognizing her beauty.

 

“I could just take you guys to school you know,” Yixing purposes, leaning against the apartment door but the answer is clear with silence as he watches his cousin help lace up Haneul’s shoes.

“Fine take the bus,” he murmurs, holding back a heavy sigh but once released he watches the father-daughter duo descend the steps of the apartment heading to the bus stop.

 

“Be safe!” Yixing yells in native tongue and they both look back with that same tender smile.

 

 

Baekhyun rarely ever lied to Haneul. He always made it his promise to be honest with her. However at this moment on this ride to school, he wishes he had started lying a long time ago.

 

“Appa who is my other dad?” There was no way in ignoring the question. The bus was hardly bustling with people – the driver in the front, an elderly man in the back, and a young teenager falling asleep two rows in front of them. Maybe she felt it was acceptable time to ask because he did in fact promise one day to talk about her dad. Although Baekhyun hoped that ruse was forgettable, it was his biggest mistake.

 

“Did you hear me, Appa? Who is my dad?” she asks with a voice laced with innocence.

 

Baekhyun holds his breath and stares at her, hesitating – the truth is ready to unravel from his lips but his mouth feels too dry to dare speak. Haneul stares at her father, observes how quiet and forced his eyes are away from her. She is smart, a little too smart for her age – she can always spot how uncomfortable her father gets or when the situation gets too awkward.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Haneul words are almost inaudible, but Baekhyun can tell she is sincere. He holds her close to his side, rubbing tiny circles along her back as she leans into her father’s touch.

 

 

 

They arrive to the elementary school before eight and the halls were still busy with parents sending off their children at their designated classrooms. Baekhyun holds Haneul’s hand tightly as they maneuver through the crowd of parents and children to her homeroom where the teacher was happily introducing himself amongst everyone. “I’m Kyungsoo. Well, Do Kyung Soo. I will be your daughter’s teacher for this up and coming school year.” Baekhyun notices the nervousness in the other’s voice but for some reason it fit his self-image perfectly for an elementary school teacher. Kyungsoo’s eyes were big, his lips pouty and his skin was very clear and white. The teacher was probably near Baekhyun’s age since most of the teachers he happened to notice in this school were older women or men.

 

 “Oh, so this is Haneul? Well pick a seat. I’m going to be with the class in just a minute. Make yourself comfortable.” Baekhyun ushers Haneul in but not before bending down and hugging her tightly. He whispers something in her ear causing her to giggle and show off a big smile before heading into the classroom taking a seat next to another girl.  “Your wife must be very happy. She is very pretty girl.” Kyungsoo expressed with a sincere smile. It was a harmless comment, but Baekhyun still couldn’t help feeling heat raise to his cheeks. “Yes, her mother would be very proud,” the dark brunette answered, gaze shifted to the side avoiding the other’s stare.  The other male’s smile faltered as if he caught onto his mistake a little too late. “Oh I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to bring up anything uncomfortable.” Kyungsoo claimed genuinely.

 

Baekhyun only shook his head, letting a humble smile tug at the corner of his lips. “It quite fine, lots of people assume so,” he pauses taking a glance at the clock in the hall, “I really must go. I’ll be back later. Take care of my daughter. I’m sorry..,” the dark brunette says hurriedly walking away cursing himself for the first impression he made on his daughter’s teacher.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey loverboy,” Sehun, the teenage bottle blonde with the reputation to be quite childish –  has smug look on his face that only heightens how mischievous he could be with that cherry lollipop dangling out from his lip. He points in the direction of incoming student traffic through the fence upon the school’s rooftop. There in the distance Sehun watches the brunette choir teacher eagerly rush past students, a wave and an apology with every bump he incites.  

 

There beside Sehun is other boy – Kim Jongin (or Kai for those he considered close) who lay back upon the concrete roof in languid manner. His pushed his hair from his eyes but didn’t care to briefly glance at his friend. Sehun knew the disheveled silver haired boy was still acknowledging him so he continued with his observation.

 

“Your pup is here.”

 

Jongin glares at Sehun for the nickname picked for their former teacher but the bottle blonde smirks once more picking up his school bag and slinging it on his shoulder, “How long has it been since you two spoke? Two weeks or two days? Either way, you must miss him dearly..” Jonging didn’t need to open his eyes to notice how much fun Sehun was having.

 

“Get out before I push you off this roof, asshole.” The threat is serious but Sehun smiles like it means nothing. The silver haired teen lifts off slightly from the ground with one elbow digging into the hard ground as his hand disappears in his pocket in search for a cigarette. Sehun strides over, taking the poison from his friend’s fingers which both surprises and increases Jongin’s annoyance. “He will smell it on you. I’m doing you a favor,” Sehun takes something from the pocket in his school bag and throws it in Jongin’s lap. “See you at lunch or whenever you cool down I guess,” and Jongin watches as the teen leaves heading to first period.

Alone, he gets up and takes the strawberry flavored lollipop which was thrown at him out the paper wrap sticking it in his mouth. He stares down at the masses and he wonders with hair gleaming this silver in the morning sun and if he was visible this high up on the building.

 

 

 

The jetlag is overwhelming and agonizing as the Chanyeol walks out from the airport into the stuffy crowd who looked desperately for any yellow cab or long limousine buses. He turned automatically hearing a stranger next to him hail down a cab in Korean. He released a long pent up sigh. Chanyeol was finally back home. He shielded the unwanted sun away from his eyes just as he sensed a figure coming towards him through his peripheral vision.

 

“How was the trip?” Jong Dae – college friend turned part time manager – inquired taking luggage from the taller male into the truck of his car. “What trip?” The lanky male replied a hint of crude annoyance in his voice, which makes the other only chuckle.

 

“Hey I said I was sorry, didn’t I? Can’t keep holding this out on me forever, Chanyeol.”

“Yeah, but I bet having your boyfriend care for your sick ass in bed was enjoyable. While for me, I was stuck for a whole week with those annoying noonas.”

 

There is a hint of anger and possibly a mix of frustration stuck somewhere in the said male’s voice which causes Jong Dae to hurriedly put the bags in the trunk. He knew it was more of sleep deprived Chanyeol who was getting angry then actual Chanyeol but either way he needed his friend calm before announcing any more projects.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Hey let’s get some lunch. Food is perfect for jetlag.” Chanyeol’s eyes squint in Jong Dae’s direction as though contemplating saying other clever remark but he is tired and hungry.  Lunch could probably do the trick for his mood.

 

The stopped off at the small family run restaurant, where they ordered the special and extra rice for both. When the waitress comes back with multiple side dishes and water, Chanyeol immediately digs in. Jong Dae allows his friend to take his fill but Chanyeol isn’t a horrible person and gives him the second salted fish.

 

“You are going to hate me for this, but I signed you up for a drama.” Jong Dae starts, but pauses half way to take in Chanyeol’s reaction. He continues when nothing is said (or throw at him for the matter).

 

“It’s a high school drama.” Jong Dae adds just before the waitress comes back and sets down the beef on the table.

 

“Will there be anything you guys need?” The waitress asks looking over Chanyeol curiously as if she had seen him somewhere before. Chanyeol returns his signature smile and suddenly a light bulb goes off in the waitress’s head. Her face is flushed walking away with a hand over her mouth to contain her excitement. The waitress flees to the back of the kitchen squealing about how famous model, actor and rapper: Park Chanyeol was in their restaurant.

 

When the coast is clear, Jong Dae is more than ready to face the music with Chanyeol.

 

“What day is the drama planning on shooting?” the giant asks, not even lifting a gaze at the other male.

 

Either Chanyeol was putting up a front to exact his punishment later or he genuinely wanted to know, Jong Dae just felt quite lucky Chanyeol seemed to be taking his news quite maturely.

 

“This Saturday, but the director wants you on the set tomorrow with all the other cast members.”

 

At that Chanyeol finally lifts his head casting a darkened mean gaze but he feels defeated. He is too tired to be angry.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But you owe me for this, Chen. Now call that waitress back and tell her to give us more meat.” And with that, Jong Dae’s life was saved (for now). Questions started to pill in Chanyeol’s mind as he placed the uncooked meat on the grill about this new drama.

 

“Where is the school located?” He questioned before stuffing his face with other piece of cooked meat.

 

Jong Dae chews faster on the meat before answering, “An hour drive from your place. I heard it is a pretty prestigious high school for its art program. The director will probably fill you in about which areas to go and stuff for filming.”

 

Chanyeol only nods acknowledging the information at hand before it struck him that he hasn’t stepped into a high school for almost six years now.


	3. attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun faces school work and his past all in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so overdue omg, I'm so bad at updates and i finally decided this chapter was good enough to post and its like 4 in the morning. anyways, probs a lot of errors. I'm not even in the right mind right now, very sleepy

* * *

 

 

 

The heat rose throughout his body as Baekhyun’s mind constantly replayed the awkward meeting with Kyungsoo. He gripped tightly to the strap of his book bag, briskly walking away from the elementary school for the nearest bus stop. He ducks his head down acting as though his scuffed-up oxfords were the most interesting thing at that moment when in actuality Baekhyun was just hoping the bus would come faster. He really needed to stop getting so emotional when it came to his relationship status (single but it’s complicated he thought internally) and the fact that he was the one who give life to Haneul.

 

It was not anything new about men giving birth and such – just not common. Old history and medical cases expose that such miracles of life were possible. Just individuals chose to rewrite it, erase it. Replacing men with women to make the stories more prevalent and permanently eliminate the males who could exist to create the life. However, history was constantly getting debunked and medical research continued to flourish – it was only a matter of time before society began to check itself. Acceptance and understanding were outwardly expected in public but humans can still surprise others behind facades.

 

♥

six years ago

A younger bright-eyed Baekhyun had begun filling out more around the midsection while the rest of him still stayed relatively thin. Baekhyun could no longer wear baggy sweaters or shirts to conceal the life that was growing within him. He was not ashamed, he loved his body for its gift. When coming in for visits at the clinic there was a wise greyed lady physician who made him feel special for his figure. “Make sure you are eating well for the child. You are still too skinny.” She half-heartedly joked which Baekhyun always felt thankful for. He didn’t have many older parental type figures to feel welcomed around.

It was tougher to concentrate during lectures when most classmates figured out you were pregnant. By the amount of gawking from certain people (mostly women in Baekhyun’s case) at school the gossip had quickly gone around. People were just now trying to gasp together the pieces to figure out how Byun Baekhyun: seemly quiet, smart and good looking young man could have gotten knocked up so young?

Maybe a one-night stand? One student proposed. But with who? A boyfriend? An older man?

“Maybe he has a boyfriend?” One snickered. “But then who? And why? I never pegged Baekhyun to be gay.” A classmate whispered, hoping to be unheard.

The weeks gone by however the rumors only ever seemed to resurrect and come back to Baekhyun.

“It’s just weird, don’t you think? I mean it’s just not natural.” One girl says, clearly projecting her opinion a bit too loud for everyone to hear.

It makes Baekhyun clench his hands into fists against himself. Yet he does not stir nor say a word about how, who or why during the whole reminder of his pregnancy. He manages just to stayed focus on the goal at hand: which was to finish the semester with good grades, deliver a healthy baby and get the fuck out of school as quickly as possible. He praises himself for that.

Baekhyun thinks it will get easier. At least he believes it will get easier.

 

Three months after giving birth, Baekhyun is back at it again. The test and quizzes start to pile, the stress ever growing and tiresome. Baekhyun subconsciously strokes his now empty midsection during study sessions at the university library wondering if this is all really worth it. He empathizes now why moms are so reluctant to be away from their children. It is probably all in his head but he swears he can hear Haneul crying in the background.

The younger male has never felt this cynical or pessimistic about anything before but he supposes that is what pregnancy does. It changes a person; they are never completely the same because instead of worrying about themselves they have someone outside their heart to worry about. A future to prepare, lessons to teach and memories to hold. Without an extra pair of hands to help deal with such stress – he was beginning to feel more vulnerable and lonely than any other time in his life. Of course Baekhyun had Yixing, a close cousin but Baekhyun was only ever thinking of him staring into the infant eyes of Haneul. It was always that person.

 

♥

 

The bus ride from Haneul’s elementary school to the high school was enough time for Baekhyun shutter in embarrassment over his actions. He imagined multiple ways in apologizing to Kyungsoo after school as he picked up Haneuel. Maybe throw in a small present to really commit how sorry he acted that morning but Yixing’s reasoning voice was beckoning him back from his overcompensation. Baekhyun’s shoulders drooped exhaling loudly, already feeling the effects of first day of school before the day even started. He shuffled alongside the incoming traffic of students bustling to get into first period, anxiety growing thinking about his daughter. Haneul was intelligent. Beginning to grasp and be questionable about the world, curious about the little bubble Baekhyun had created around their small family consisting of three (Yixing, Baekhyun and herself). The twenty-four old could no longer ignore that for some reason, today of all days started to feel like the past was finally catching up with him.

A few students of the past called out loud but politely, “Good Morning, Mr.Byun!” recognizing the head choir teacher who hurriedly acknowledged their good mornings back with a timid smile and quick nod. It was still weird to be officially known as Mr.Byun by his students. Baekhyun used to feel suffocated and nervous by the overall pretentiousness of the academy, wealth just seemed to coat the whole structure and he wasn’t quite sure how would he fit in. Most of the teachers’ backgrounds weren’t modest like himself, they trained with famous professions and perfected their talent through elite universities, gaining a spot into programs Baekhyun could only dream. However, the schoolboard did somehow found a reason to choose Byun Baekhyun out of all the potential candidates so he must have done something right in his past life to score such a exceptional job.

The high school was anything short of a regular public school. It was held in prominent regard with the community and city, ranked one of the best out of all private academies due to its notable dealing with the fine arts – which other high schools overlooked and underfunded. The academy was quite large, a three building school complex surrounded by rich greenery that seemed to go for miles but gated all around to ensure the safety of the students. A far, guarded away castle it was nicknamed by the people. The exterior of the buildings was built through and through highly with a smooth stone façade carefully structured. Gradually the years of course started to affect its traditional white colour but the high school never seemed out of place – tiny cracks or the slightest stain couldn’t even hinder its appearance unless observed very close. (However the maintenance was always checked often) The academy aged with beauty continuing to preserve its regal appearance. A high rising looming bell tower while the school complex stretched with arched roofs and decorated outside entrances with tall ionic columns supporting. Inside was spotless tiled floors, attentive teachers welcoming the kids who walked into each classroom filled with lavish wooden desks and chairs with the latest fashionable art work hung on the walls, embellished with latest technology to help with the fluidity of the lessons.

 

The only sense of minimalism stood in the form of Baekhyun finally arriving to his designated homeroom. Everything in the room wasn’t updated to the fancy standards like all the others and it wasn’t like Baekhyun really needed it to be. Some students thought of it as strange but lessons were taught and conducted in respectively manner that produced great results from the students. So they schoolboard didn’t really seek to change anything unless Baekhyun needed something but he was a very simple person so nothing was said usually. The tables were battered but sturdy, a traditional chalkboard was still not replaced with a whiteboard or were the old art that hung on the walls. The choir homeroom may have been limited yet Baekhyun felt it was more than fitting. No matter how simple one thing looks, someone or someplace can produce beautiful art.

Creating lesson plans for these next two weeks were brutally important to Baekhyun – between being a parent of a six year old who would also be attending her first school day on the exact day he would also need to be at work was stressful. Teachers were all given extra notice of important remarks from the supervising principals and any faculty meetings that needed to be attended in various emails last week. Baekhyun overestimated the amount of work it’d be to care for Haneul before first grade actually started. There was barely anytime to thoroughly look through emails and strategically maneuver his added responsibilities in the two days before classes. Haneul’s school life needed tending to first. He was pretty sure, he’d go unnoticed from his peers – Baekhyun was nice, a pushover when others asked him for favors and quiet. He didn’t like to be the center of attention and he didn’t enjoy gossiping. The choir teacher liked being alone, focused in his own bubble and helping students, observing what could be helped or could go wrong. He was sure nobody would mind but just in case, Baekhyun quickly reached for his phone and messaged a friendly teacher he got along with..

   sent 7:10am  
baekhyun: make up an excuse for me, I will own you one! promises (´Д｀)!

 

 

Xiumin trudges in after other teacher, sighing deeply as he takes a random seat in the meeting room. He scans the room but sees no sign of Baekhyun but before his mind can wonder on the possibilities Xiumin’s phone is vibrating instantly.

 received 1:12pm  
Minseok: if i survive this meeting, i want lunch (￣ェ￣;)

Xiumin chuckled putting away his phone and rolling back his eyes over the detailed agenda for this morning. It was the same boring stuff to go over, but interestingly enough that wasn’t what everyone was so excitedly whispering about.

“So what do you think this morning’s meeting will be about?”

“Oh my, you haven’t heard? It has been all over the drama blogs lately – Apparently the school board of administrators had agreed for the newest MAR’s drama to start filming here.”

“Wow, but won’t it be difficult with the students and all?”

“I think that’s what we will discussing. I heard the Principle and the admin board are here today as well.”

“I heard they want an authentic high school feel. So they will be using some of the perfect students to appear in the drama.”

“The Perfect Students are wealthy. They wouldn’t resist being in the screen light.”

“They probably need some extra security around. The main actor is confirmed to be Park Chanyeol.”

“He’s so handsome. So talented – I’m sure they will only be filming during certain parts of the day. They wanted the actual “feel” of a high school for the drama.”

 “No way... It is so exciting, I hope I get an autograph.”

Xiumin caught a bit of what the ladies giggled on about but every teacher’s conversation and thoughts were shifted stopping short when the Principle of the Art Academy alongside few of the school administration bodies appeared.  

 

♥

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t remember much about the weekend after the jetlag. The tall actor finally focuses enough to just wake up at five forty-three the next Monday morning. He starts the day by getting out of his cluttered excuse of a bed and walks to the bathroom where he splashes cold water on his face. This helps the task of staying awake much easier and makes him more attentive as he hurriedly combs back his bed hair, searching for a black cap in the process.

Chanyeol replaces his long grey sweatpants for some black shorts and takes a blue jacket from inside his closet, zipping it over his new plain white tee. At six sharp, already done fixing on his athletic shoes Chanyeol proceeds out the front door without a minute to waste.

Running had slowly become his new addiction over the years. No more was he the slave of constantly lighting a cigarette to cease the stress – No now the satisfaction of running faster away from his apartment, his stress and all his fans made the lanky male content. Chanyeol notices the sun peeking through the dark hazy blue sky as he picks up his pace. He was probably more than three miles from his apartment when the sudden endorphins rush to take over his body. Everything around him becomes muddled and disordered. The scenery around him blurs in mere matter of minutes before Chanyeol finds himself panting hard, trying to slow down his excited heart. He needs to practice once again on proper breath. Inhale through mouth, exhale through nose.

Chanyeol goes on for another couple miles, probably five or six more he doesn’t know but the sun is finally up and beaming when he finishes. He hastily takes off his blue jacket, placing it upon a wooden bench that he stumbles upon as he walks out the rest of his endorphin rush away. Chanyeol observes that the park is vacant except for the few tiny creatures dashing around the grass and the ducks that mindlessly swim across the small pond, minding their own business. Silence is a strange friend one he rarely ever hangs out with but when Chanyeol can – he welcomes it with open arms.

 

Chanyeol stays in the park for a while alone with his thoughts before his mind starts tricking its heart to open that door of abrupt nostalgia and once again he is back in high school. The memories replay in his mind like a broken record. He remembers the frequent cigarettes he’d smoke on the rooftop before fifth period and the incomplete amount of homework he’d pile up in a trash can somewhere in his locker. The friends he’d hang out with, the teachers who scolded him. It amuses him that he will have to play a similar student role in the high school drama for the next few weeks. High school never felt so far away but suddenly Chanyeol is reminiscing in the past and he can’t seem to pull himself away.  

 Then, something in Chanyeol breaks when he goes a little too far into the past. An imaginary wall he worked so hard to build crashes and he is left thinking about that boy all over again. He is short only a few inches with semi-tousled dark brown hair that makes him all the more alluring to Chanyeol. The boy’s face is blessed with high cheek bones and innocent eyes that look all the more tempting with those lush pink lips. But the boy isn’t tempting in a way that Chanyeol just wants him sexually or for one night. The boy is tempting in ways that makes Chanyeol’s heart confused and flutter when the brunette smiles at him or when he simply says the lanky actor’s name.

 

The feelings are so innocent and passionate to Chanyeol that he is lost within them for the longest time before his phone vibrates repeatedly in his pocket. It’s a message from Jongdae but Chanyeol doesn’t bother to reply back immediately.

 

He simply gathers his jacket in one hand, heading back to his apartment. He preoccupies his mind by observing the surroundings more closely this time as the imaginary wall building itself up again.

 

 

♥

 

Xiumin and Baekhyun never got that lunch date after the meeting run late and teachers were quickly rushing to their respectively classes to welcome back equally tired students from the holidays.

Baekhyun wouldn’t know anything about actors coming to the school after today, but he did get a quick email that any who missed the previous meeting must stay afterschool. In a split second the annoyance from reading the email over again, deepens as he realizes he won’t be able to leave early to pick up Haneul. He thinks maybe messaging Yixing but he forgets about it once another batch of students roll in after the short break.

“Hello, guys. I’m Byun Baekhyun. You can call me Mr. Byun. Are you guys ready for this semester?” Baekhyun asks with a smile, despite the emotionally mixed crowd. Some students knew of the choir teacher and knew what to expect. Some students just wanted the day to be over.

“I hope your vacations were great. I know most of you wish it was longer too but let’s try to make it through this period, ok kids?” Baekhyun shoots back excitedly, taking the stack of papers next to his side and passing them out to the rows of students.

 

“You’re staring, Jongin.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes again as the seconds past for Jongin to reply. He knows it’s futile to believe his friend could even stop his infatuated stares, but he still hoped in a way to get through that thick skull. They had dance class to attend and skipping dance would be hell for both of them if they just stood here.

 

One would say it was Sehun’s fault though.

 

He did purposely after all decided they should go the long way to dance class and by going the long way, Jongin and Sehun would have to pass Mr.Byun’s class.

 

From the outside, they could see the choir teacher was currently teaching a lesson, instructing his classroom to follow his example and such. Jongin was simply entranced watching from afar the dark brunette. He wondered if he stood any longer would Mr. Byun stop to sing for the class.

Kim Jongin – the lovesick fool who was always mesmerized by the elder’s voice.

Both of the boys couldn’t deny that their teacher has an amazing voice, but Sehun knew Jongin just didn’t only like their teacher’s voice.

“Come on, loverboy. We can  _stalk_  him after dance. Taemin is going to be pissed if we miss even five minutes of practice.” Sehun not so subtly says, his hand placed tightly on his blonde friend’s shoulder already to push the blonde male away from the cracked open door.

 

Sehun thinks Jongin is an idiot though, when he only shoots his best friend an imitating glare. “Fine!” the younger male throws his hands up in defeat, complying with the other’s request.

 

The younger blonde takes only a few steps away from the door, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Jongin leisurely walks away but keeps observing until eventually the choir teacher shifts his glaze. Sehun cashes it, but it is so brief. Mr. Byun smiles towards Jongin before mouthing a hello. Quickly Mr.Byun shifts his attention to other student and Sehan thinks he caught it when his eyes glance over to Jongin’s face – his lips seem to be tugging at the corners.

However Sehan blinks. That brief smile his friend has is gone.

 

“You are an idiot.” Sehun says under hushed breath, following in toe with his best friend who quickly strides off to dance.

 

♥

 

sent 2:04pm  
baekhyun: can you pick up haneul for me today? I have to stay after work

  
received: 2:05pm  
yixing: ofc, np. I’m off anyways now（⌒▽⌒）

 

Baekhyun snickers,  
  
sent 2:07pm  
baekhyun: liar, bet you are skipping again  
  
received 2:09pm  
yixing: not true. i did my share. my assistant can do the rest ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

  
sent 2:11pm  
baekhyun: let the poor girl rest~ (￢_￢;)

received 2:12pm  
yixing: im not a monster, she will when there is time

 

sent: 2:15pm  
baekhyun: anyways, haneul should be done by 2:30. Ask her what she wants to eat. I can pick something up.

  
received 2:16pm  
yixing: alright boss (￣▽￣)

 

♥

 

It seems Jongdae wasn’t joking when the director texted earlier suggesting they should come fifteen minutes prior to the actual scheduled meeting at the school to avoid any problems. Instead, Chanyeol purposely takes way too much time on himself before they go and Jongdae is cursing at him as they arrive at the school precisely fifteen minutes later than scheduled.

 

The school ground is filled with eager students filling out from the entrance ready to go home.

 

“Damn it. If they see you now, they are going to go crazy.” Jongdae sounds and looks angry when the giant takes a glance from the corner of his eyes.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t deny that he likes seeing Jongdae mad whenever he gets the chance but knows better at this moment that is wasn’t a good time since he was probably holding up other people as well. So he pops open his friend’s glove compartment taking the plain black cap which was conveniently stashed away.

 

Jongdae watches Chanyeol who meticulously positions the cap on his head before they head out.

 

They enter the school calmly side by side, Chanyeol wasn’t someone to go unnoticed or be ignored. Even with the cap and shades, the attentive gazes from his sides whenever he passes by a student were sharp. Stalking down the halls of the school, more students were beginning to understand what was happening and put the rumors about the drama together.

A few high pitch shrieks there, a snap of a camera there and it was finally out that Park Chanyeol was in the building.

 

Jongdae takes lead with Chanyeol following behind, observing the little details of the school like the off white walls or the school colors which were designed so subtly around.

 

There were a few plaques hanging from the walls and some art probably done by the students Chanyeol assumed when they head up the stairs.

 

“They are over there.” Jongdae says when they take a right into a long corridor, a petite woman in their view signaling for them to hurry before heading back into the room.

 

Chanyeol still feels the effects of his jetlag from yesterday, so he doesn’t push himself to walk any faster. Jongdae is already inside the room, but he feels the slight throbbing of the migraine getting worse and tries to will it away by closing his eyes for a brief minute – holding himself up by the wall.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol thinks the voice sounds small and familiar but he can’t really tell. There is a warm palm grasping hesitatingly over his arm, it makes the taller man flinch but he apologizes turning his attention to the person who expressed concern over his well-being. It must have been the overwhelming sensitivity to the fluorescent light around him but it takes him a few seconds before really comprehending who was next to him.

 

♥

 

 

Chanyeol clearly hears walls shattering, but for some strange reason everything around miraculously stays up.

 

 

That innocence and passion that was once felt earlier this morning is gone, replaced with six years of overwhelming betrayal and hurt built up so high.

                                            

 

♥

 

 

Baekhyun for some reason knew. He knew deep inside, he couldn’t really think running away was possible. But he desperately wants to run away. Something in his body is making his heart pace drastically higher than usual and he just wants to run away so badly.

Baekhyun just wants to take Haneul and run away. Somewhere far far away.

His entire body feels stiff and his eyes can’t even hold on to stare right back at those equally piercing ones upon him.

“Baekhyun.”

 

The voice was rich and deeper than six years ago but Baekhyun’s name holds a lot of anger in the tone.

“Baekhyun, look at me.”

That’s when he knows it’s too late to keep on running. He is snapped back into reality but looking at Chanyeol’s expression would just destroy him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was stated in the beginning of the early chapters. Disclaimer again: I do not own the people in this story, much is OOC but just the plot alone is mine. This is a work of mine that I'm currently redoing to fix all the plot holes I created. thank you for reading!


	4. denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> denying something that is still there is cruel and painful

 

 

 

 

Barely a word can be spoken between the past lovers when a strong hand tugs the shorter brunette away from Chanyeol’s glare. Baekhyun awkwardly stumbles back before quickly glancing over, “Minseok?” he says taken aback by his friend’s sudden arrival and help. The sudden sense of relief should have made Baekhyun feel safe but it didn’t. For some reason, the relief was quickly overcome by Baekhyun more worried and desperate to get away from both men. However, it didn’t help that Xiumin was prolonging the awkward silence with silently observing the situation that he had saved Baekhyun from. The choir teacher could tell that a million of questions were piling up in Xiumin’s mind just from standing next to him.

The silence between the three men was stifling to Chanyeol who only bothered to keep his eyes on Baekhyun, taking in everything that the past six years had missed. Chanyeol doesn’t know what feeling to lead with exactly. His heart and mind aren’t speaking the same language at the moment, so the excitement he strongly feels in his heart is wildly muddled with the anger his brain wishes to express.

Chanyeol desperately wants to rip Baekhyun away from this stranger. Chanyeol wants to yell. He wants to cry. He wants to cry and desperately kiss Baekhyun after six years.

He was still skinny and still short. His hair changed from black to dark brunette. No longer was there indents on the sides of his nose which meant he finally switched to contacts. It was strange seeing Byun Baekhyun this way. For so long, Chanyeol was still imagining the boy in a baggy school uniform and glasses –he never bothered entertaining the idea of Byun Baekhyun, the adult.

In the far back of Chanyeol’s mind, the logical side is telling him to leave and go find Jongdae and do the job he is getting paid to do. He can feel his phone burning in the back of pocket, endless alerts tagged with where r u? were the fuck r you? in rushed text language.

Even so Chanyeol knows he can’t let Baekhyun slip away, not again. The actor was the first to impulsively break the silence however Xiumin was fast to lock Baekhyun to his side possessively, his arm crossing the dark brunette’s shoulder pulling him close. “Sorry, I’m going to stop you there.” Xiumin cuts off Chanyeol. “Baekhyunnie, cannot miss another meeting so we must be on our way.” The nickname cooed off the drama teacher’s lips with such deviousness it almost made Baekhyun want to hurl.

“Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol repeats the nickname, looking at the two skeptically although his gaze locks on Xiumin quite closely.

“Is that a problem? Baekhyunnie is quite fond of it really.” Xiumin raises a brow, withdrawing his hand that was clasped over the dark brunette’s shoulder to caress the loose strand of hair back against Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun’s breathe hitches as he feels his cheeks radiant – How Xiumin could find a time and place to inappropriately interject his antics was beyond him but he wasn’t immune to them either.

Chanyeol notices the simple exchange and feels the swelling of anger seizing up inside him. He wants to hit something or in this matter – someone. His mind races, wondering who was that overly friendly person beside Baekhyun. The rational side of him is telling him not to be so swept by these emotions but he wants answers. Baekhyun takes back to watch Chanyeol’s jealous stance but he stutters – caught were his lips together as if to say something to put reason against his friend’s action. Incidentally the trio’s chat would have to wait when Jong Dae rushed down the hallway bypassing the two teachers to stand in front of his client.

Sensing it was finally there cue to leave, Xiumin rescues Baekhyun away from the famous actor – flashing a large taunting grin towards the actor before spinning themselves (more like Xiumi spun Baekhyun) back around to the meeting room. No time to put up any protests when Jong Dae is strung and ready to let Chanyeol have it.

“Chanyeol! What is going on?” Jong Dae begins, his voice raising to almost threatening level. He holds up his phone, turning it on with one flick of the screen showing the time casted in big digital letters.

 

“Everyone is waiting for you to arrive in that room.” Jong Dae tries his hardest not to be upset at Chanyeol but today he felt irked to a new degree. “Let’s fucking go now, shall we?” Jong Dae poses it as a question but Chanyeol knows his manager is phasing it as an order.

 

 

 

 

 

♥

  

 

 

 

 

“You owe me twice now, Baekhyun. Big Time.” Xiumin reiterates in a hushed tone with heavy emphasis on the last two words which only causes Baekhyun to let out a wearied sigh.

“I know. Thank you, Minseok. But why–” Baekhyun pauses, unsure if he said just be grateful he was saved or press on why Xiumin was even at school when he should have left hours ago.

“I was busy gossiping with one of the annoying female office aids when I remembered I needed something from you.” Xiumin says answering Baekhyun’s inner question. “But you weren’t in your room, so I figured you were probably heading to the meeting so I followed in hopes of catching up.” Xiumin chuckles before continuing, “Didn’t think I’d run into the Park Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s little stare down though.”

“It isn’t what you think..” Baekhyun trails off trying to come up with a believable excuse.

“You own me twice, Baekhyun. One of those count towards a whole explanation and history with Park Chanyeol. No takebacks.” Xiumin says again, reinstating the previous agreement. 

Baekhyun sighs and nods his head quietly. There was no way to get out of this one. He would just have to let Xiumin in on his secret. Still that was a concern to be discussed and thought about later since they both made it to the meeting room. Baekhyun watches as Xiumin signs in both of their names on the roster sheet.

“Minseok, I thought you already went to this meeting.” Baekhyun asks Xiumin once they find empty seats somewhere in room.

“I have a ruse to upkeep,” Xiumin explains with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “Plus I’m still worried about him,” he adds pointing in the direction of the door.

Baekhyun looked at the drama teacher questionably before following his friend’s attention towards the direction where Chanyeol and the other man happened to walk in together as well.

Their eyes lock on but Baekhyun is the first to turn away.

 

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

 

 

Finally arriving inside the meeting room Chanyeol flashes a quick look see at the teachers, the younger staff eyes wided with facial expressions of shocked while the few only peered unmoved by his presence.

“I can’t believe it.” One says aloud.

“He is so handsome in person!” Another exclaimed in a low voice (still heard though).

“They look so good together. Can you even believe it?” it’s chatter the same all around.

He ignores the excited welcome from the female staff wanting to only catch Baekhyun’s eyes whom he spots somewhere in the middle.

I want to speak to him now, Chanyeol thinks to himself brashly thinking of a scenario to grab Baekhyun away and not come back.

“Finally you have come, Chanyeol”, rang a tiny sweet voice behind him snapping him out of his wild fantasy. Despite no longer having her signature short blonde hairdo or being dolled up those sparkling dresses set about to dance on stage – Kim Taeyeon was cute. She was show stopping in black hair helped to emphasize the complexion of her fair skin while bring out her eyes. Taeyeon dressed in her thigh high stockings fitted on top with a plaid baby-doll black green dress, topped with a bomber jacket.

“I was getting worried being alone here.” Taeyeon teased with a coy smile. “Shouldn’t we be in this together?” she questioned, her voice innocent but her eyes watching intently.

Chanyeol smirked matching her eyes, “We have several weeks to be acquainted with each other,” he replied. Chanyeol sides his way closer towards Taeyeon giving signal for her attention for a whisper which he cups over her ear, “It’d be a shame to ruin this union too fast, don’t you think?” his voice speaks low, fake tremble of danger within. Kim Taeyeon giggles like a school girl while within seconds Chanyeol steps back seemly content but prideful in the look he witnesses from across the room.

The exchange between the two look simple and innocent – no one could hear whatever they muttered but Baekhyun witnessed it. He wasn’t an overly big fan of Kim Taeyeon – famous singer and rising actress – but he would be lying if not to admit how beautiful she appeared. Plus Chanyeol beside her dressed in grungy black distressed jeans added with a random band shirt topped with matching baseball cap – they looked like a definite power couple.

“They are so cute together. I can’t believe they will be filming here. This is so exciting.” A random teacher whispers loudly enough to be heard by Baekhyun across the room.

Cute, Baekhyun thinks, running the word over and over again in his head as it becomes increasingly unsettling with him.  

 

“Since Mister Park Chanyeol has finally joined us – let us get started shall we?” An older gentleman greets, gaining the attention of everyone.

Introductions were to start, the older gentleman taking lead to announce himself as director over the newest MAR entertainment drama. His face beamed with excitement, expressing his overall plan of authority over the next couple months about what was too happen within the academy. The director explained the school board’s generous approval and support in regards to the drama production – clarifying his vision to direct a high school drama by showcasing actual fine art students practicing and studying in realistic setting.

“Is there any questions so far?” The older director asked, scanning through the teachers.

“Won’t this be disruptive to the students? I mean, filming in classrooms filled with overly eager students – I can’t see this being easy adjustment.” A random teacher asked, riddled with worry upon her brow.

“How will the parents think of this?” Another question spoke aloud in the midst.

The director tensed for a bit before a stern voice broke through the uncertainty, “Will that is why you guys are gathered here right now.”

A stout looking man, graying hair with frames hanging from his neck by chain strode through the tables to the podium. The principal’s sense of authority quelled down the ones wanting answers – everyone waited for him to begin once more.

“For those of you that weren’t able to attend to the meeting this morning but still came after school I personally thank you for it.” The principal gives an earnest smile before cutting it short and going on.  “But seeing that your responsibilities were still placed somewhere else despite the importance of this meeting, it has come from not just me but– that the school board would request for many of you to volunteer help so our guests fulfil their jobs.”

Baekhyun feels a sense of dread overcoming him, quick his imagination runs thinking of the days he’d be trying to avoid Chanyeol in halls or such.

“Our school is not at all regular, I am quite aware. Many do not see the point of this school existing. However, I know that is not true for most of you here.” The stout principal pauses for impact, catching breathe before starting his speech again. “I know because I picked many of you to run this school to help guide many of these young adolescents. It was talked in great detail how and why this drama was to be produced – we must make a difference showing that great artist talent is flourishing, not disappearing.”

Xiumin hides a stifled chuckle and matching grin with his hand – obviously not taken to agree with the principal but Baekhyun doesn’t want to get in trouble so he shushes him.

“As such some of you will be hand picking your own students – the ones having great acting potential or dancing capabilities to be shown for a chance in the spotlight. For all the others, you will be randomly selected to subject your homerooms as background scenery with the fellow acting cast fixating on certain scenes at a time. Rest assured they are professionals, so it shouldn’t be cutting too much into anybody’s schedule.”

The principal finishes his formal speech, garnering an applause that he graciously accepted leaving the podium. Small introductions were left for the remaining production crew to introduce – two behind the scenes writers, a hair and makeup person, another camera man. Lastly leaving the two stars of the show to greet and welcome everyone.

Baekhyun observes Chanyeol take a polite bow alongside his female costar and the dread begins to boil at his neck. Baekhyun felt idiotic. Feelings that were heavily repressed were fighting him again. Did Chanyeol really have to be here? At his place of work? How complicated was Chanyeol’s scheme that he just _happened_ to find him after six years? Did he know about Haneul? Baekhyun’s mind raced thinking about his daughter because for the first time (in a long time) his thoughts were disarrayed over their possible union.

 

 

 

 

♥ 

 

 

 

 

“So, what do you and Mister Park Chanyeol have in common?” Xiumin asks slyly, catching on Baekhyun’s long hanging stare.

 

The dark brunette snaps out of it casting his friend an annoyed look before ignoring him. People were filing out of the room, the meeting concluded and everyone looking forward to go home. Baekhyun looks down at his phone in hand, glancing at the time not once but twice to see that time was a twenty minutes past three. Haneul was either starving by now or Yixing did have the sense to feed her since the meeting did run later than purposed.

 “I have to get back home, Haneul is waiting for me.” Baekhyun says, gathering his things placing them in his pockets and such.

“Will what about my IOU?” Xiumin taunts, following in stride with Baekhyun.

The choir teacher sighs, “Fine, I’ll tell Yixing. I’m bringing a guest. But leave Haneul alone,” eyes pierced with cartoon warning signs. “Don’t tell her anything about what happened today.”

Xiumin promises but wholeheartedly laughs, “Your family loves me”, slinging an open arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder once more.

 

 

 

 

♥ 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Jong Dae are the last to leave, walking side by side in silence.

Jong Dae thinks it is his fault for this, a mixture of guilt and confusion inside because he doesn’t know what to say to break the tension between them. He opens his mouth ready to say anything even the most random thing to start a conversation when Chanyeol surprises him yet again.

“Tell the director that I want to work closely with one of the teachers called Byun Baekhyun. He should be on that volunteer or sign in sheet.” Jong Dae stood still, comprehending the strangely reasonable request Chanyeol offers.

“I’ll put in a call tomorrow morning.” Jong Dae answers, “Can I ask why him though?”

“Because I need answers.” Chanyeol speaks cryptically to which both parties go back to silence as Jong Dae dwells on his last word.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the hardest time with this chapter. i hope you liked it. spent a good night writing it over again since my word document decided to spontaneously not to save correctly and instead save an old version. probably lots of spelling errors again which I'm really sorry for but I'm just done lol /rollingoverdead


End file.
